Mikael and Klaus
The relationship between Klaus and Mikael. 'Klaus is Mikael's step-son, seeing as Esther had been unfaithful with a different man, who belonged to a bloodline of werewolves. Pre-history The Middle Ages During their time in the new world, Klaus and Mikael never had a positive relationship. As shown in the flashbacks to their childhood, Mikael regularly abused Klaus physically and emotionally, one such time for having little skill at aiming a weapon in order to hunt for food. Also, years later, Klaus and Elijah have a playful sword fight. Mikael is unimpressed by Klaus' skills, and attacks him. Klaus does not wish to fight with his father, and does not do much to protect himself, causing him to lose the fight. Mikael leaves him with the words "''Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy", and stated that he thought Klaus is foolish and impulsive. After Henrik died, Mikael changed his entire family into vampires (apart from his wife), including Klaus. Even with their relationship as it is, Mikael wanted to save him. When Klaus made his first human kill as a vampire, it triggered his werewolf side to become active, leading them to discover his mother had an affair. Esther then cursed him to keep the werewolf side of him dormant. As a result, Klaus killed his mother out of resentment and anger that she had abandoned him. Mikael saw everything that happened, and how Klaus ripped his mother's heart out. According to Rebekah, Mikael's pride and temper was heightened when he was turned. Mikael wants to kill Klaus because he now hypocritically sees Klaus as a "sort of abomination". Mikael may have also been aware that Klaus had began neutralizing his siblings which could have given Mikael more reason to want to kill him. 1900's Mikael is summoned by Rebekah and Marcel with help of the witch Genevieve in 1919, 6 months later he arrives in New Orleans to kill Klaus burning down the city in the process. This forces Klaus to leave behind Marcel who he thought dead and the city which he and his siblings built and flee with his siblings. 1920s Klaus was running away from Mikael after he had fled New Orleans in 1919. He escaped to Chicago along with his sister Rebekah but when Mikael arrived in Chicago looking for Klaus, Klaus was long gone. Season Three In The Reckoning, Klaus flees after Mikael is mentioned by Damon. This shows both his hatred towards Mikael and his fear that one day Mikael might come and kill him. In Homecoming, Mikael teamed up with Damon and Elena to kill Klaus,Mikael were waiting on Klaus to come and when he came said "Hello Niklaus," Klaus says "Hello" to Mikael to. Klaus say "Why don`t you come in, oh that`s right, i forgot," Mikael says to him that he can come outside if he want, Klaus says that he can watch while he sends his hybrids on Mikael, but Mikael says they can`t kill him. Klaus all he has to do is rub his two fingers and then they will attack, Mikael says to Klaus, "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward". He then shows Klaus, Elena. he tells him to come outside or he will kill Elena but Klaus doesn't believe him and says to do it, Mikael then says to him, "If she dies this lot will be the last of your abominations." Klaus still doesn't believe him Mikael then stabs "Elena" with a dagger, in Klaus; distraction Damon attacked Klaus with the White Oak stake but their plan failed when Stefan intervened and kept Damon from killing Klaus. Klaus then used the White Oak stake on Mikael, stabbing him in the heart with it. Mikael then burst into flames, burning the stake along with him. The Originals Tv Series Season One In Le Grand Guignol, it is shown through flashbacks that Mikael arrived in New Orleans in 1919 hellbent on destroying Klaus. Mikael appeared behind him at the opera and aimed The White Oak Stake at Klaus' heart and expressed how embarassed he was over him and wondered what his biological father would think of him. He tells Klaus that after he has killed him he will make sure that every memory of Klaus in the city is forgotten making it seem like Klaus would never have existed. Mikael then told him when the opera was about to begin that he had made some alterations in his honour, the scene at the opera showed Klaus' friends and lover to be dead and his adoptive son Marcel to be chained. When Klaus tries to free Marcel, Mikael stops him and Rebekah, they flee the scene with Elijah, and Mikael burns down the Opera house with everyone in it. In Farewell to Storyville, It is shown how truly abusive Mikael was as a parent punishing Klaus for missing a shot at doe. He told Klaus that he was nothing more then a burden and tries to make a man out of Klaus by punishing him. Mikael also whips Klaus almost to death for taking his blades for carving chess pieces. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Mikael is seen tormenting Klaus through his dreams as the other side is falling apart. Quotes :Mikael: "That is precisely my problem." (He takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior!" (he starts to fight with Klaus) :Klaus: "Father, we were just having fun." :Mikael: "We fight for our survival!! And you find time for fun. I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!" :Klaus: "Father it was nothing...!" :(Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and brings him down; he sets the sword on Klaus' throat) :Mikael: "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" :Esther: "You've made your point, Mikael!" :Mikael: "Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." :- Ordinary People ---- :Mikael: "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." :(A hybrid pushes "Elena" to Mikael) :Mikael: "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." :Klaus: "Go ahead. Kill her." :Katherine: "No, Klaus. He`ll do it." :Mikael: "If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." :Klaus: "I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you." :Mikael: "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." :Klaus: "I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her." :Mikael: "Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to." :Klaus: "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her! KILL HER!" :(Mikael laughs) :Mikael': "''Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." :- Homecoming Videos The Vampire Diaries Klaus and Elijah swordfight Michael disciplines Klaus-"Ordinary People"-(3X08) The Vampire Diaries Klaus and Michael reunite Klaus kills Michael-"Homecoming"-(3X09) The Originals 1x15 FLASHBACK Michael makes a mess Trivia *Both have been desiccated by a Bennett witch. *Klaus claims in the flashback episode Klaus that it was Mikael who named him. *In the episode A Closer Walk With Thee Klaus revealed the reason he still refers to Mikael as his father, is because he (Mikael) has "done damage only a father can" See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship